The Day (Meanie ver)
by AlbinoHun
Summary: Dan sekarang tidak ada getaran kebahagian yang dulu dia rasakan melainkan kenangan pahit yang selalu ia ingat dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir jika seseorang menyebut nama; Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang Wonwoo cintai.


**The Day**

 **Main : Wonwoo Jeon, Mingyu Kim, Seungcheol Choi, and Seokmin Lee**

 **Genre : Angst?**

 **Ranting : T**

 **Warning : BxB, don't read if you not like**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Albinohun present!**

Saat ini tepatnya hari yang bahagia bagi seorang namja berambut hitam legap bermata sipit yang tajam, yang merupakan hari kelahirannya yaitu tujuh belas Juli. Namun, Jeon Wonwoo tidak dapat, merasakan kebahagian itu di tengah – tengah keluarga serta sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah merayakannya. Wonwoo, ia teringat dengan satu hal –kenangan yang begitu indah baginya bersama sang kekasih lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih namun apa daya jika hatinya masih bergetar jika seseorang menyebut nama orang yang dia cintai itu. Dan sekarang tidak ada getaran kebahagian yang dulu dia rasakan melainkan kenangan pahit yang selalu ia ingat dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir jika seseorang menyebut nama; Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang Wonwoo cintai.

 **.**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka memulai hubungan pada saat masa sekolah menengah atas, yang seperti pasangan lainnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bercanda, bertengkar satu sama lain, pergi berkencan pada malam hari, dan menonton film bersama. Keduanya menjalaninya dengan bahagia namun suatu saat Wonwoo merasa keanehan pada Mingyu, yang sekarang tidak lagi berbicara panjang lebar padanya, tidak lagi bersama menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sampai akhirnya ia tahu akan satu hal.

Hampir satu bulan Mingyu tidak ada kontak dengan Wonwoo dan itu membuat Wonwoo khawatir dengannya. Wonwoo mulai mencari Mingyu saat ada kelas mereka yang bersamaan, mendatangi fakultas ataupun kegiatan yang Mingyu ikuti namun tidak ada Mingyu disana. Wonwoo pun bertanya pada Choi Seungcheol, sepupu Mingyu namun lelaki bermata bulat itu menjawab ia tidak tau Mingyu kemana. Lepas dari Choi Seungcheol ia mulai mendatangi dan bertanya pada teman – teman satu kegiatan dengan Mingyu dan jawabannya masih sama, mereka tidak ada yang tahu Mingyu berada malahan mereka juga kehilangan kontak dengan Mingyu.

Sampai dia mendatangi sahabat Mingyu, Lee Seokmin. Dia masih bertanya sama _Apakah kau tau Kim Mingyu berada?_ Namun jawaban Seokmin membuat Wonwoo terkejut dengan itu.

" _Lupakan Mingyu dan menjauhlah jika kau tidak ingin terluka hatimu."_

Jawaban itu terus berputar di kepala Wonwoo dan membuatnya seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat. Terus melamun dan terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo untuk mendatangi rumah Mingyu. Wonwoo sepulang jam kuliahnya habis langsung menuju ke rumah Mingyu dan lagi – lagi ia mendapati jika rumah megah itu terlihat sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Lalu dengan perasaan campur aduk, Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya tanpa menyadari jendela kamar Mingyu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ia cari selamanya ini.

 **.**

Dan hari itu tiba, Mingyu kembali ke kampus dengan keadaan baiknya. Mendengar berita tersebut membuat Wonwoo semangat dan langsung mencari Mingyu yang kebetulan memiliki jam kuliah yang sama. Setelah menemukan dimana Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung memeluk Mingyu dari belakang dan yang Wonwoo rasakan tubuh besar Mingyu terkejut akan tindakannya. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghadap wajah Mingyu.

" _Mingyu kau kembali? Kau kemana selama ini? Aku hampir seperti orang gila saat mencarimu. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kontak denganku, kau jahat sekali sih. Kau –_

" _Hyung." Potong Mingyu dengan nada dinginnya. Wonwoo tersentak dengan suara Mingyu._

" _Ne?". Linglung Wonwoo_

" _Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Lagi – lagi suara datar dengan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang ia perlihatkan_

" _Apa?! Ta-tapi ke-kenapa Mingyu? A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan atau – "_

" _Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu ah, mencintai maksudku, ya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah bosan bahkan muak dengan hubungan kita. Dan aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru, seseorang yang lebih menarik denganmu. Jadi kita akhiri saja disini, detik ini. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi setelah ini, dan juga lupakanlah semua hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama. Bahkan perasaanmu pada – "_

 _PLAK!_

 _Suara tamparan itu terdengar. Dapat dilihat jika Wonwoo menampar wajah Mingyu dengan keras dengan wajah yang penuh amarah dan mata yang membendung air matanya._

 _Sedangkan Mingyu, ia memegangi pipi kirinya dengan darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Mingyu mendengus meremehkan Wonwoo yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah dan kesedihan terpancar di matanya._

" _Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau menghilang, berselingkuh dengan orang lain?" Tanya Wonwoo yang menatap tajam kearah Mingyu._

" _Ya." Jawab Mingyu dengan santainya, lalu ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya._

" _Tapi kenapa Mingyu, apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Tidak tahukah selama kau menghilang aku bagaikan orang gila yang setiap hari menanyakan keberadaanm? Kau menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi lalu kau tiba – tiba datang, dan dengan santainya kau mengatakan hal ini padaku! Dimana hatimu Mingyu?!" Bentak Wonwoo._

" _Dengar Jeon Wonwoo, alasannya adalah aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi". Mingyu mengatakannya dengan penekan disetiap kata yang meluncur di bibirnya._

 _Wonwoo menarik nafas agar air mata itu tidak keluar lalu dengan keberanian yang ia dapatkan ia mendongak melihat Mingyu yang masih memasang wajah tidak pedulinya._

" _Baik. Jika memang itu yang kau mau. Kita akhiri semua, semua yang pernah kita lalui selama tiga tahun. Terima kasih telah mau bersamaku, membuat kenangan indah bagiku, aku akan kenang semuanya. Semua. Bersama kenangan saat kau menyakitiku saat ini. Kita… akhiri semua." Wonwoo melepas cincin putih yang pertanda mereka berdua menjalin hubungan bersama._

 _Cincin tanda Wonwoo telah dimiliki Mingyu. Lalu Wonwoo mengambil tangan kiri Mingyu dan memberikan cincin tersebut._

 _Setelah mengatakannya Wonwoo langsung meninggal Mingyu. Dapat dilihat saat Wonwoo melewati Mingyu, satu tetes air mata Wonwoo terjatuh. Wonwoo berlari, pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Berlari secepat mungkin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya._

 _Setelah Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu, dapat dilihat jika Mingyu membuka tangan kirinya. Didapatinya cincin yang sungguh bermakna dihubungan keduanya. Lalu Mingyu menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat, didetik berikutnya ia terjatuh di lantai dan detik itu pula Mingyu mulai meneteskan air matanya bersamaan teriakan Seokmin dan Seungcheol yang khawatir keadaan Mingyu yang mulai memburuk._

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tersebut Wonwoo terus menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Membuat kedua orangtuanya kebingungan dengan tingkah Wonwoo saat itu. Kedua orangtuanya, adiknya, dan sahabatnya mulai membujuk Wonwoo agar bisa beraktifitas. Usaha mereka untuk membujuk Wonwoo memuwahkan hasil, Wonwoo mulai beraktifitas lagi namun ia tidak terlihat seceria dulu.

Wonwoo sering melamun dan melewatkan makan siangnya dan terkadang ia juga meneteskan air matanya. Melihat itu, Seungcheol sepupu sekaligus orang yang dikenal dekat dengan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan perasaan yang bersalah. _Mianhae Wonwoo._ Batin Seungcheol.

Dan hari itu, dimana hari ia dilahirkan. Hari ulang tahunnya. Wonwoo sedang merayakannya dengan para sahabatnya. Dan perasaan Wonwoo mulai teralihkan dengan itu. Bersenang – senang dengan para sahabat, sedikit melupakan tentang rasa sakitnya. Namun ditengah – tengah itu, Seungcheol datang dengan nafas terengah dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk ikut dengannya. Seungcheol mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Mendengar itupun Wonwoo langsung ikut berlari kearah mobil Seungcheol.

Wonwoo bertanya dimanakah mereka akan pergi namun Seungcheol tidak menjawabnya. Seungcheol malah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat hal tersebut Wonwoo memilih bungkam dan berdoa agar mereka selamat diperjalanan ini.

Mobil mereka berhenti di rumah sakit, melihat itu Wonwoo bertanya lagi pada seungcheol kenapa mereka kesini dan jawaban Seungcheol adalah menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka tiba diruang rawat yang dikhususkan dan yang Wonwoo lihat orangtua Mingyu tengah diluar kamar tersebut. Setelah mendekat Wonwoo terkejut dengan tiba – tiba Eomma Mingyu langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis hebat. Wonwoo sudah berpikir yang buruk dengan keadaan ini. Sampai eomma Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo untuk memasuki kamar serba putih tersebut.

Disaat itulah Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati melihat keadaan tubuh Mingyu yang tertempeli alat – alat kedokteran dan alat bantu nafas yang terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidung Mingyu.

Melihat Mingyu, mata Wonwoo mulai mengalirkan air mata lagi. Langkah pelan Wonwoo sampai pada tempat berbaring Mingyu. Dilihatnya tubuh Mingyu yang kurus membuat hatinya teriris dan dapat dilihat eomma Mingyu mulai membisikkan kata ditelinga Mingyu.

Hati Wonwoo semakin teriris saat melihat mata Mingyu yang terlihat rapuh saat ini. Terlebih lagi saat Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggamnya dengan pelan Wonwoo tersentak dengan itu.

Eomma Mingyu mengusap pelan lengan Wonwoo pada saat bahu Wonwoo mulai bergetar hebat melihat genggaman tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mulai erat. Dapat Wonwoo dengar Mingyu berujar pelan dengan suara yang terhalang alat bantu nafasnya.

" _Mianhae dan saranghae Wonu hyung"._

Setelah mengatakan kata tersebut genggaman itu mulai terlepas pelan dengan mata Mingyu yang mulai tertutup dan alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi keras bertanda bahwa jantung Mingyu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Eomma Mingyu yang sudah tahu akan hal ini mulai lagi menangis dengan keras dan memeluk ayah Mingyu yang berada di sampingmu. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia terpaku apa yang lihat ini. Mingyunya, orang yang dia cintai, orang yang selalu berada dipikiran dan hatinya, orang yang bersamanya mengukir kenangan bahagianya, kini telah tiada. Pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan semuanya. Di dunia. Mingyu, orang yang Wonwoo cintai telah tiada.

Setelah pemakaman Mingyu selesai Wonwoo diberitahu oleh Ibu Mingyu jika selama ini Mingyu mempunyai penyakit berbahaya yang selama ini disembunyikannya yaitu kanker paru – paru. Kanker yang menyerang ke daerah pernafasan manusia. Mingyu menyembunyikannya pada Wonwoo agar Wonwoo tidah khawatir dengannya dan ia juga tidak mau melihat Wonwoo sedih dengan keadaannya. Sampai akhirnya kanker itu mulai tumbuh pada tubuh Mingyu, membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya sesempurna dulu. Dengan terpaksa Mingyu harus menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan untuk kesembuhannya. Dan hal tersebut Wonwoo langsung memutar kembali dimana ia kehilangan kontak dengan Mingyu beberapa bulan.

Sampai Ibu Mingyu menceritakan kanker Mingyu yang sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi dan disaat itulah ia tahu akan satu hal; Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo saat Mingyu memutuskan ia dulu. Ibu Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Mingyu melakukan hal tersebut agar Wonwoo mampu membencinya lalu dengan mudahnya melupakan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menangis keras dipelukan Ibu Mingyu. Wonwoo terlalu bodoh saat ia tidak menyadari saat bertemu Mingyu dulu ia tidak menelisik keadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo menyesal, sangat menyesal akan kebodohannya. Jika dulu Wonwoo menyadari ada perubahan pada tubuh Mingyu mungkin ia bisa berada di samping Mingyu saat Mingyu mengalami hari – hari terberatnya.

Wonwoo bergumam kata maaf pada Ibu Mingyu karena kebodohannya namun orang yang melahirkan Mingyu tersebut malah meminta maaf pada Wonwoo yang tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya karena larangan dari Mingyu. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan menangis sampai akhirnya Ibu Mingyu melepas pelan pelukan meraka lalu mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang mengalir di pipi lembut Wonwoo.

Ibu Mingyu mengambil kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo menerimanya dan membuka pelan benda tersebut. Matanya membola saat melihat cincinnya, cincin yang sangat berharga di hubungnya. Mata Wonwoo lagi – lagi menumpahkan air mata yang seperti tiada habisnya saat ini.

" _Pakailah ini Wonu hyung, agar kenangan kita selalu ada. Jarimu sangat cantik saat memakai cincin ini. Dan~ aku juga memakainya loh~"_ kata tersebut tertulis pada selembar kertas kecil yang terselip dicincin. Tulisan itu tulisan Mingyu, jika Mingyu saat masih hidup dulu pasti ia mengatakan dengan nada yang seceria mungkin dengan senyum manis disertai gigi taring yang selalu terlihat saat Mingyu tersenyum. Namun lagi – lagi Wonwoo baru menyadari Mingyu telah tiada dan tidak dapat mengucapkan nada cerianya lagi. Padanya.

Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Ibu Mingyu mengatakan jika Mingyu tidak hidup lagi ia meminta pada ibunya untuk tetap memasang cincin Mingyu dijarinya. Cincin yang mungkin sudah kekecilan dijari manis Mingyu yang tidak dapat terlepas lagi. Begitupula rasa cintanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat cincin tersebut dengan tangisannya yang terdengar keras lagi. Wonwoo berjanji tidak akan menghilangkan ataupun melepaskan cincin tersebut dari jari tangannya. Dan berjanji hanya Kim Mingyu seorang yang ada di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun sepeninggalan Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai bangkit dari rasa sedihnya dan mulai melanjutkan kuliahnya kembali. Para sahabat Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedih itu dengan berbagai cara agar Wonwoo tidak teringat Mingyu lagi. Tapi disaat – saat tertentu Wonwoo teringat Mingyu dan rasa sedih itu datang lagi.

Seungcheol dan Seokmin juga meminta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan fakta penyakit Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Lagi – lagi mereka disuruh Mingyu agar menyembunyikannya. Namun Wonwoo menbalas hal tersebut dengan senyumannya tapi tidak dipukiri jika tatapan matanya yang sendu saat Seungcheol dan Seokmin bercerita hal tersebut.

Dan hari ini, hari ulang tahun Wonwoo yang ke dupuluh satu tahun. Yang berarti tahun kedua Mingyu meninggal. Setelah Wonwoo merayakan acara bahagianya, Wonwoo juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam Mingyu yang berada di atas bukit yang indah dengan rerumputan hijau.

Setelahnya Wonwoo berdoa ia mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya saat ini yang berubah, tidak ada seseorang yang mengganggunya saat membaca buku, tidak ada rengekan manja, tidak ada yang memarahinya saat ia terlambat makan. Wonwoo bercerita sambil menangis namun tidak sampai keras karna ia berjanji akan mulai terbiasa akan hidupnya saat ini.

Tak Wonwoo sadari dua jam sudah ia habiskan di makam Mingyu. Dia baru menyadari jika ada yang menghubunginya kalau ada surat yang harus Wonwoo baca. Pesan itu dari Bohyuk, adiknya.

Setelah perpamitan pada makam Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung pergi dari makam itu. Baru enam langkah berjalan Wonwoo berhenti dan berbalik, ia merasakan akan kehadiran Mingyu di sini. Di makamnya. Menyadari hal tersebut Wonwoo tersenyum tulus dan mulai melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulangnya.

Tanpa menyadari jika sosok transparant berpakaian putih berdiri tegap di samping makam Mingyu. _Makamnya_. Tersenyum tulus memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang terlihat saat melihat kepergian Wonwoo. Lalu sosok tersebut perlahan menghilang dengan senyum yang masih terlihat di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Night all, i'm back! fiyuh akhirnya bisa update ff yg mungkin gagal/? Ada yg masuk nggak feelnya? aku harap sih ada XD**

 **pendek ya ceritanya? atau kecepetan? sempet ragu mau ngepost ff ini atau nggak karena rencana awal itu updatenya pas hari ulang tahunnya Wonu *plakkkk* itu udah lama bangetkan? gak papa kok para readers sekalian mau nggebukin saya~ hawong kita gak ketemu iyeeee kaannnn? *.***

 **Well, sorry banget kalo feelnya gak dapet *sungkem* serta mau ngucapin hebibersdai buat ayang wonu *digolokmingyu*walo telat btw, wonu udah sembuhhhhhhhh ya ampun DEMI JIHOON YANG TINGGINYA SAMA AJA SAMA GUE, GUE SENENG BANGET ganteng manis banget wonu waktu ikut konser sama sih mingyu aduhhhh gue pengen mati muda liat moment mingyu yang udah jadi lengket sma wonuuuuu *.***

 **udah segini aja yahhh gue mau cabutttt!**

 **pyooongggggg~!**

 **P.S : maaf, typo bertebaran!**

 **P.S.S : Makasih yang udah ngereview ff aku yang dlu dan maaf gak bisa bales atu - atu :3 *bow***

 **P.S.S.S : gue seneng banget udah 18 thn horeeeee *party* dan adakah dr kalian yang mau ngucapin selamat sama saya? *natappolos* daaannnnnn yang paling spesial adalaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ulang tahun gue bareng sama wonuuu~ *jogetFireTruck***

 **P.S.S.S.S : kok mingyu makin ganteng yakkkk? :3 *plaakkkk***

 **.**


End file.
